


Androgyne

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Passion Spamano [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Thème : AndrogyneSamba, frivole, plumes





	Androgyne

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fait cet OS dans un temps limité. Et je n'ai pas pu insisté trop sur le côté androgyne de Lovino... Enfin, bref, je ne le trouve pas très abouti, mais je le poste quand même.

Antonio participait à une soirée latino dans un bar en pleine période du carnaval. Il était venu se changer les idées et pourquoi pas chercher un ou une partenaire pour terminer la soirée chez lui. Son regard se posait sur les personnes présentes avec intérêt. Il avait envie de sexe. Malheureusement, derrière les maquillages et les déguisements frivoles, il avait du mal à se faire une idée de ce qui le tenterait vraiment. Les couleurs et les plumes tournoyaient autour de lui, mais ne l’intéressaient guère. Les rires se faisaient bruyants et la musique de samba entraînante. Il martelait la cadence de son pied, mais ne se décidait pas à rejoindre la piste seul.  
Antonio flasha sur une personne à son deuxième verre.  
Il ne pouvait déterminer son sexe avec certitude. Ses vêtements ne donnaient aucune indication sur son genre. Contrairement aux autres clients du bar, cette personne n’était pas venue déguisée. Ce décalage attira immédiatement Antonio. Son pull gris unisexe pouvait cacher des seins ou au contraire une poitrine mâle. Son jean basique brouillait autant les pistes que son visage androgyne aux cheveux courts.  
Sa bisexualité lui permettait d’aborder cette personne sans craindre d’être déçu. Et quelque part, c’était excitant de ne pas savoir.  
Antonio se rapprocha doucement de son centre d’intérêt.  
Le brun ou la brune aux yeux mordorés avait commandé un verre de vin à siroter. On aurait dit que cette personne tentait de faire abstraction de ce qui l’entourait pour savourer sa boisson. Antonio trouvait particulièrement sexy cette façon de fermer les yeux et de découvrir cette gorge où il ne pouvait pas deviner une pomme d’Adam ou son absence.  
« Bonsoir », tenta Antonio avec une voix séductrice.  
Une voix cristalline avec un accent étranger lui répondit.  
« J’ai autre chose à faire que de parler à des inconnus.  
\- Je suis également amateur de vins, même si je suis plus tequila ce soir. Qu’est-ce que vous avez pris sur la carte ? »  
L’inconnu le fusilla du regard. Antonio aurait peut-être dû attendre que son verre soit vide.  
« Le seul putain de vin italien de cette chienne de carte. »  
Antonio rit. La vulgarité ne le gênait pas. Et particulièrement durant le sexe. De plus, Antonio comprit que l’accent de cette personne devait être d’origine italienne.  
« Si vous croyez que j’ai pas capté votre regard lubrique de merde, vous vous trompez.  
\- Antonio.  
\- Je suis un putain de mec, dit-il agressivement. Allez draguer des minettes ailleurs. »  
Antonio aurait préféré qu’il garde le secret plus longtemps sur son identité sexuelle. Armé de son plus beau sourire, Antonio s’assit à côté du jeune homme sur la banquette.  
« C’est toi qui m’intéresses. »  
Le jeune homme piqua un fard et le regarda avec étonnement.  
« Alors, tu es… attiré par les hommes ?  
\- Les femmes aussi, répondit avec honnêteté Antonio. Comment tu t’appelles ?  
\- Lovino Vargas. Je suis venu dans ce bar juste pour oublier une journée de merde et me détendre, putain.  
\- Je peux t’aider à te détendre. »  
Antonio sortait tout, sa voix grave et son regard de braise. Il sentait que Lovino était assez réceptif à ses avances pas très subtiles. Il était sûr que Lovino aurait pu l’envoyer bouler si l’envie lui prenait. Lovino prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin et regarda tout autour de lui.  
« T’es prêt à m’entendre me plaindre pendant plus d’une heure ? »  
Lovino eut un petit sourire en coin. Apparemment, il le testait pour voir jusqu’où il était prêt à aller.  
« Pourquoi pas… »  
Personne d’autre ne le tentait ce soir. Antonio était sûr de pouvoir dévier la conversation vers quelque chose de plus sexuel en un rien de temps. Ses amis se moquaient souvent de lui à cause de sa capacité exceptionnelle à dévier les sujets qui fâchent. Il avait vraiment envie de se taper ce petit italien.  
« Tout d’abord, mon boss me fait chier tous les jours. C’est le petit copain de mon jumeau. Et aujourd’hui, il était encore plus chiant que d’habitude. Je suis un bosseur, mais lui, c’est un acharné. Il m’impose des dates line d’enculé. Et pourtant, c’est pas lui l’enculé dans son couple. Mais bref, je m’égare. »  
Antonio avait souri dès que Lovino avait abordé le sujet du sexe. Il n’avait même pas besoin d’intervenir.  
« Vargas, vous me finirez ce dossier pour lundi matin !, l’imita Lovino. Ce bouffeur de patate, ventre à bière, ne connaît pas le concept du week-end ! Le week-end, c’est sacré, putain ! Et le pire, c’est quand il m’appelle beau-frère. Là, je sais qu’il veut me prendre par les sentiments ou qu’il me reproche un truc ! Un jour, j’ai oublié une putain de virgule, j’en ai entendu parler pendant plus d’une semaine ! »  
Lovino avait un débit incroyable. Antonio n’avait même pas pu placer ce qu’il comptait faire avec lui pendant tout un week-end. Dommage. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se rattraper.  
Quelque part, son récit avait quelque chose de touchant et d’amusant.  
« Mon appart a pris l’eau. Putain. Et mon jumeau ne peut pas m’héberger, car il n’a pas de putain de chambre d’amis. Mais moi, je m’en fous de dormir sur son connard de canapé !  
\- Tu aurais dû supporter ton boss, aussi !  
\- Ouais, j’aurais pas pu. On aurait fini par s’engueuler. Et j’ai pas fini. La seule chambre que j’ai trouvée, c’est dans ce bar hôtel qui fête ce putain de merdier de Carnaval jusqu’à deux heures du matin.  
\- J’ai quelques idées pour te faire oublier l’ambiance de ce bar dans ta chambre.  
\- T’y vas pas par quatre chemins, putain.  
\- J’ai envie de toi. Il n’y a pas de mal à ça.  
\- Et les préliminaires, tu connais ?  
\- J’adore ça. Me tente pas.  
\- T’en rates pas une, se moqua de lui Lovino.  
\- Je suis prêt à tout pour être dans ton lit.  
\- Il ne faut pas dire des choses pareilles, surtout à quelqu’un d’aussi imaginatif que moi.  
\- C’est quoi qui te fait bander ? »  
Lovino éclata de rire, puis l’embrassa brièvement. Ce baiser l’avait électrisé.  
« T’es trop mignon, putain ! »  
Antonio était estomaqué. On l’avait traité de lourdaud et de bien d’autres noms d’oiseaux pour ses manières directes, mais on ne l’avait jamais trouvé mignon !  
« T’es sûr ?  
\- On va dans ma chambre. J’espère que tu as des préservatifs, j’ai rien sur moi à cause de cette emmerdeuse d’inondation.  
\- J’ai tout ce qu’il faut. »  
Lovino l’entraîna vers les escaliers au fond du bar pour pouvoir accéder à l’étage. Antonio était particulièrement excité par ce jeune homme qui le surprenait de plus en plus. Il attendit que Lovino l’introduise dans sa chambre pour l’embrasser passionnément, tout en le débarrassant de ses vêtements.  
Antonio prenait son temps pour cajoler sa bouche et jouer avec sa langue pour l’exciter. Les frottements de leurs deux muscles linguaux provoquaient des frissons d’anticipation dans tous leurs corps. Les mains d’Antonio se promenèrent sur le dos puis le torse masculin de Lovino. Il caressa ses tétons pour tester sa sensibilité à cet endroit de son anatomie. Lovino laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir contre sa bouche. Un filet de salive reliait leurs deux lèvres, tellement l’échange était intense. Antonio combla la distance pour revenir se perdre dans les délices de la danse de leurs deux langues et envoya valser son haut et son pantalon.  
Il attrapa le rebord du jean de Lovino, tout en continuant de l’embrasser. Il se cambra de plaisir et gémit quand Lovino toucha son sexe à travers son caleçon. Il ne s’attendait pas à un amant aussi entreprenant. Son pénis fut vite sorti de son sous-vêtement pour son plus grand plaisir. Antonio haleta contre la bouche de Lovino et embrassa sa joue, puis son nez, avant de revenir à sa bouche enjôleuse.  
Antonio frissonna de plaisir en touchant la langue de Lovino à nouveau. Leurs langues s’enroulèrent ensemble, avant de se frotter sensuellement. Un pic de plaisir envahit Antonio, quand Lovino exerça un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa verge.  
Antonio s’empressa de déshabiller complètement Lovino pour le prendre également en main. Comme il avait envie de venir en lui, Antonio manœuvra habilement pour les amener vers le lit. Il allongea Lovino sur les draps frais. Il le quitta brièvement pour chercher le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans son jean. Sa chaleur lui manquait déjà terriblement. Le goût addictif du vin dans sa bouche et son odeur masculine le rendaient fou.  
« J’ai envie de te prendre, lui avoua Antonio en se penchant au-dessus de lui.  
\- Ça me va, putain de séducteur. »  
Antonio rit à son langage grossier. Il caressa son corps sensuellement, avant de se diriger vers ses fesses. Lovino était particulièrement excité, ce qui facilitait les choses. Même si Antonio n’avait plus aucun doute sur sa masculinité, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier ses traits androgynes. Il aimait bien son visage qui provoquait le doute.  
Antonio introduisit une première phalange lubrifiée dans son intimité. Il toucha également son sexe pour le garder excité. Il alternait les va et viens sur son pénis avec des caresses plus précises, tandis qu’il le préparait consciencieusement à sa venue. Antonio savait que le premier round serait long à mettre en place. La frustration le tenaillait. Son désir se faisait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Lovino se tortillait et gémissait sous ses attentions. Son amant écartait de plus en plus les jambes comme pour l’inviter à le prendre.  
« Antonio, baise-moi. »  
Antonio retira ses doigts, enfila un préservatif et le lubrifiant. Il releva légèrement le bassin de Lovino et se positionna à son entrée. Antonio le regarda dans les yeux pour ne rater aucune de ses réactions, alors qu’il le pénétrait. Ils poussèrent un gémissement conjoint sous les sensations enivrantes. Antonio apprécia particulièrement que les yeux de Lovino s’arrondissent au fur et à mesure de sa progression.  
Antonio attendit un petit moment que Lovino s’habitue à sa présence. Il l’embrassa même, jouant à nouveau avec sa langue. Il vint le masturber quelques instants, ravivant son désir. Quand il le sentit à nouveau réceptif, il amorça un premier mouvement. Il recula son bassin et revint au plus profond. Son prochain déhanchement se fit plus instinctif. À partir de là, il ne put s’empêcher d’aller et venir en Lovino. Les sensations le long de sa verge le prenaient au ventre et l’enjoignaient à prendre son plaisir. Il rechercha rapidement la prostate de Lovino, tant qu’il lui restait un peu de raison pour contenter son partenaire. Il avait envie de le prendre plusieurs fois dans la nuit, autant ne pas le faire fuir dès la première fois. Lovino se tendit de plaisir et poussa un gémissement de ravissement intense.  
Antonio sourit de sa réaction et s’évertua à toucher ce point en lui aussi souvent que possible dans ses déhanchements effrénés.  
Ses mains serraient fortement ses hanches et lui procuraient un point d’ancrage dans ses immixtions. Ses yeux aussi. Ses putains d’yeux expressifs et mordorés. Et ses gémissements. Et son langage.  
Antonio adorait l’entendre jurer entre deux encouragements.  
« Putain ! Baise-moi fort. »  
Antonio s’exécutait avec plaisir, enfonçant son sexe avec vigueur dans son intimité chaude et étroite.  
« Encore ! », gémissait-il longuement, ce qui avait tendance à l’exciter.  
Sa verge se frottait délicieusement contre ses parois intimes qui se resserraient à intervalles irréguliers. Le plaisir gagnait son bas-ventre et s’accumulait en une douce tension prête à exploser. Ses déhanchements devenaient de plus en plus rapides au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de l’orgasme. Antonio commença à masturber Lovino, quand il se sentit proche du non-retour. Son intimité enserrait son pénis délicieusement. Antonio se retint de venir immédiatement. Après quelques coups de reins, Lovino jouit puissamment dans sa main et autour de son sexe.  
Antonio le suivit à l’instant. Les spasmes orgasmiques de Lovino l’avaient précité dans la jouissance avec une efficacité inouïe.  
Le plaisir s’était répandu jusque dans ses veines, déconnectant son cerveau et le projetant sur un petit nuage. Après s’être retiré, il enlaça Lovino tout le temps que son état post-orgasmique dura. Dès qu’il se sentit à nouveau en forme, il caressa Lovino qui lui adressa un sourire. Après quelques baisers et caresses plus ou moins innocentes, Antonio pénétra à nouveau Lovino.  
C’était bon, c’était chaud, c’était étroit. Tout ce qu’il aimait chez un homme. Il pouvait caresser son sexe dur et palpitant. Il aimait ce genre de sensation dans sa main et autour de son érection.  
Et puis, ce beau brun androgyne avait du caractère, ce qui lui plaisait énormément.  
Ce ne serait peut-être pas qu’un coup d’un soir.


End file.
